Technical Field
The invention relates in general to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to an organic light emitting diode display comprising a frit layer having a porous structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the advances of display technology, various types of display devices have been developed. Organic light emitting diode displays have become one of the most important research targets of display technology, and the requirements to the functions and characteristics of organic light emitting diode displays have gradually increased as well. However, organic light emitting diodes are very sensitive to moisture, and hence the performance and the service life thereof are easily influenced by external moisture. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing an organic light emitting diode display with excellent moisture-resisting abilities.